polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Jordanball
Hashemite Kingdom of Jordanball |caption = Me not Michael Jordan|government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy|language = Arabic|type = Semetic|capital = Ammanball|religion = Islam Christianity|founded = May 25, 1946|status = Alive|image = Jordaniaball.png|nativename = : المملكة الأردنية الهاشمية al-Mamlakat al-Urduniyat al-Haşimiya|reality = Hashemite Kingdom of Jordan|personality = Royal, Polite, Formal|gender = Male|affiliation = Arab Leagueball UNball OICball |friends = Egyptball Saudi Arabiaball Iraqball UKball USAball Israelcube Palestineball|enemies = ISISball Qatarball |predecessor = British Palestinecube |successor = |ended = |imagewidth = default|bork = Hashemite Hashemite|onlypredecessor = British Palestineball|predicon = British Palestine|hates = Being called Michael Jordan, Communism|likes = Rania Al Abdullah, Monarchy, Healthcare, Dead Sea, Bedouins, lambs (mansaf)|food = Lambs (mansaf)}} Jordanball (Arabic: الأردن‎‎ Al-Urdunn), officially The Hashemite Kingdom of Jordanball (Arabic: المملكة الأردنية الهاشمية‎‎ Al-Mamlakah Al-Urdunnīyah Al-Hāshimīyah), is an Arab kingdom in Western Asia, on the East Bank of the Jordan River. He is bordered by Saudi Arabiaball to the east and south, Iraqball to the north-east, Syriaball to the north, and Israelcube, Palestineball, and the Dead Sea to the west. Jordan is often bullied by some countryballs, by name-calling him by the homonymous American basketball player Michael Jordan. History Jordan's territory has been occupied since paleolithic times. Three stable kingdoms emerged there at the end of the Bronze Age: Ammonball, Moabball and Edomball. Later rulers include the Nabataeansball, Macedonball, SPQRball, Byzantine Empireball, the Arab Caliphateballs, and the Ottoman Empireball. After the Great Arab Revolt against the Ottomans in 1916 during World War I, the Ottoman Empire was partitioned by Franceball and UKball. The Emirate of Transjordanball was born in 1921 by the then Emir Abdullah I and it became a British protectorate. In 1946, Jordan was reborn an independent state officially known as The Hashemite Kingdom of Transjordanball. Jordanball is now famous for the DEAD sea, the saltiest sea in the world and the famous Petra. Flag Colors Relationships Friends * Ottomanball * UKball - Adoptive father. * Saudi Arabiaball - Friendly neighbor. But GIB BACK HEJAZ!! HASHEMITE RULES THIS REGION SINCE 10TH CENTURY!! * Lebanonball - Friendly neighbor * Egyptball - Friend. * USAball - Although supporting Israelcube, remains friendly to Jordan during the fight against ISISball. * Iraqball- Good Brother, I hope he will destroy ISISball forever.Wait he already removed them. Neutral * Israelcube - Egyptball, Palestineball and I are the only Arab Leagueballs to recognise Israel. Though we still don't like what he's doing to the West Bank and Gaza. ALSO STOP KILLING INNOCENT PALESTINIANS! * Russiaball- Him and USAball have been fighting in Syriaball, but I don't think I'm on his kill list * Syriaball- Remove Assad! Opposition stronk and true Syria! Meh stopped involving so much in his situation now. Enemies * Islamic State of Iraq and the Levantball- AAARGH! THEY ARE THE RESPONSIBLE FOR BURNING MICHAEL JORDANIANS, AND IS NOW URGED TO TASTE JORDANIAN-BUIL AIR STRIKES! BESIDES, THEY ARE NOT MUSLIMS THEY JUST DEMONS!!! *Michael Jordan - NAME STEALER! REMOVE BASKETBALL!!!!! Family * Assyriaball - Father * Mamlukball - Adoptive Father * Ottoman Empireball - Second Adoptive Father * UKball - Third Adoptive Father * Iraqball - Brother * Israelcube - Brother * Lebanonball - Brother * Palestineball - Brother * Syriaball - Brother * Egyptball - Adoptive Brother * Turkeyball - Adoptive Brother How to draw Drawing Jordanball is simple: # Draw the basic circle shape # Draw a right-pointing red triangle on the left side # Draw a white seven-point star in the center of the triangle # Divide the rest into three horizontal stripes # Color them of black, white and green # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Victory Jordan.png BMZhEN2CcAAKo5H.png Jordanball king.png Jordanball.png|User:LargeVirus's Jordanball The_Siege_of_Medina.png|With Iraq during the Siege of Medina. Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png Kebaba.png|Poor arabs VoNkUek.png Sele_Polandball.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Familia_de_countryballs.png O-Man.png Oil vs Water.png Even Distribution.png 21ep5j08vla11.png }} ar:الأردنكرة es:Jordaniaball ru:Иордания Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Middle East Category:Semites Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Monarchy Category:Jordanball Category:Asia Category:USA allies Category:UNball Category:Funny Name Category:Characters Category:Red Green Black White Category:Three lines Category:Communist Removers Category:Arab Leagueball